(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication device and a communication system.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, communication devices such as transceivers performing a serial transmission in the order of Gbps have been known. Two communication devices perform a bi-directional communication via a cable such as S/FTP (Shielded/Foiled Twisted Pair) for example.